My Terrible Life
by themermaidprincess
Summary: This is a story about an emo teenager that goes to stay with her dad, but on the way her car breaks down and she meets her savior. This isn't a story about Twilight!


One day I was driving to my dad's house in Seattle, in my Black Land Rover that my dad had bought me; since he left my mom he's been buying me random presents for no reason. Well his reason is he left my mom for some customer that had her husband died three days before her one-year-olds second birthday. So what! He left my mom ON my 12th birthday! But no he had to leave to live with bitch #1 and her daughter, Stacey, bitch #2!

SCHEERCH! My car made that noise right before it broke down the first time. 'Crap!' I thought to myself. "Now I'm stuck here at two in the morning on the highway that is practically deserted. Could it get any worse?" Just as I said that the rain started. "Wow! Just my luck!" I said sarcastically to myself before heading back in my car to try starting it up again. "Ring ring!" My stupid phone rang ruining my concentration. "'Ello?" I asked with a pen in my mouth.

"Metallica? Is that you?" My dad's fiancée Novaline asked me.

"Yeah Novaline? What the fuck do you want at 2:20 in the morning?" I screamed at her. This made her burst into tears. She was very sensitive and seven months pregnant also. As soon as my dad heard her crying he made Novaline give him the phone.

"Metallica Tyler Hathaway! Don't you fuking talk to your soon to be step-mother that way!"

"Actually it's Metallica Marie Black! Mom got married to your ex- best friend." I said snarkily. I had never allowed anyone since the day my dad left call me a Hathaway. Him and my ex Cameron had more in common every day. I can pretend he isn't my father to everyone else, but my own self! "What the hell do you want? If you don't answer with something reasonable I shall hang up on you!" I screamed into the receiver.

"I want my little girl back." I heard him mutter to Novaline. "Where are you? You were supposed to be here 2 hours ago!" He screamed back.

"I got in traffic and now my car has broken down. 'K?" I yelled back. Oh boy this is going to be a long night.

"Oh my goodness! Sweetie are you okay?" He asked anxiously. I laughed as he asked that question.

"Umm….we're breaking up! Bye!" I said hurriedly to get off the phone. Then all of a sudden someone knocked on my window making me scream bloody-murder.

"Damn you got a strong set of lungs! I'm CJ and this is my friend Kyle. And you my emo goddess are?" A really hot emo dude asked.

"I'm Metallica, as in the punk band Metallica." I told him regretting it the second I said it.

"Well Metallica, do you need help with your car?" He asked uber politely.

"Actually I just need someone to get my car restarted. I can do any mechanical stuff, just not in the rain!"

"Why not?" He asked amused.

"I just hate the rain! Well are you going to help or stand there looking hot?" I told him very flirty.

"Sure then can you come out and hold up the flashlight. Wait, you do have a flashlight right?" CJ said back at me.

He got the flashlight and started to work on my car. He had asked me 10 minutes earlier if I wanted to play 20 questions with him, but I was playing with my Sony Ericsson Premier 3.(A cell phone)

"So…do you?" He asked me for the 7th time. I really was off in my own little world. Lol!

"Do I what?" I asked him totally clueless to what the fuck he was gabbing on about.

"Wanna play 20 questions? DUH!" He yelled liked a crazy person in my pretty face.

"Oh….um yeah sure. So what's your full name?"

"Christian Jacob Velazquez. What's your full name?"

"Metallica Tyler Hathaway Black."

"Why do you have 2 last names? Why not one like almost everyone else?" CJ asked me nicely.

"Well, my dad left my mom when I was 12 and then last year my mom got re-married to my dad's former best friend, Ethan Black." I told him sadly. "So…what's your favorite band?"

"Panic! At the Disco. Yours?"

"Paramore! Haley is my role model! Favorite color?"

"Black and blue. Yours?"

"Black and Hot pink. Favorite store?" I asked him. This game is just usually annoying, but being with CJ, is making this game uber fun.

"Hot Topic. What's yours?"

"OMG, ME TOO!" I screamed loud enough to make Kyle wake up and scream 'I LOVE Bacon!' At that CJ and I burst into a laughing fit.

"What's your favorite smell on a guy?"

"Axe! It makes them smell very yummy!" As I said that I realized he was wearing Axe. Oopsy!


End file.
